Uldk
' ' was a Riekling Chief. His tribe was the first tribe to settle on Skyrim and permanently live there. While he was not able to see his tribe permanently settled, his son took over as chief upon his death and finished what his father had started. Early Life Uldk's Tribe, like all Rieklings, were native to Solstheim. They lived there peacefully for many years before they got into a rivalry with another tribe. The other tribe took their home and so they were forced to move further south on the island, where they were met with resistance by the local Skaal. Having no place to live, Uldk led his people to steal a ship from Raven Rock and they sailed to the mainland. Eventually they landed on Skyrim and began looking for a home there, but they were also having trouble with the local Nords. RPs Character Form *Class: Riekling *Skills: Master Spear, Expert Light Armor/Acrobatics, Adept Athletics/Marksman/Sneak *Powers: Frost Resistance *Equipment: Riekling Spears, Riekling Chief's Armor Return of the Septim Dynasty III Uldk and his tribe of Rieklings had wandered to Smuggler's Den in Whiterun Hold. Some of the tribe members question Uldk's decision to head there since the cave was occupied, but the chief was adamant in his decision. A young Riekling challenged his decision. All of the Rieklings turned to him, looking angry and with their spears on their hands. Uldk threw a spear at the young Riekling, he had to kill the challenger to assert dominance. The tribe then turned back on the path. After a long walk, they could see Smuggler's Den. They approached the entrance. There were men outside with a caravan and loading up crates. The Rieklings were loud and caught the attention of the men quite quickly. The assassins began to attack the Rieklings with their crossbows. Some used their blades. Some casted spells. The Rieklings fought back with their spears. Uldk yelled that they would loot the cave after the assassins died. From the middle of the tribe's army, three Rieklings mounted in Bristlebacks charged at the assassins with all of their strength. They shouted in their language as they charged headlong into battle. Even in short numbers, the assassins proved to be formidable, and the two groups are tied. A Khajiit began to assist the Rieklings by fighting the assassins fiercely. Uldk shouted and jumped on his Bristleback, ''Bilgemuck, charging at an assassin and piercing his spear on his neck. The remaining assassins are killed by the Khajiit. The Khajiit snatched something from the dead bodies. He thanked the Rieklings, he seemed unsure if they understood him or not. He told them to relax when they seemed not to lay down their weapons after the assassins were defeated. He introduced himself and said he was a friend. He also asked the chief for his name. The chief told him his name was Uldk and said his tribe was searching for adventure. The Khajiit mage said for them to make their own adventure. He asked a favor of them, to take all the loot from the caravan somewhere safe. Preferably to the north. He said he would send a letter to a friend then return to them for more adventure. Uldk nodded and turned to his tribe. He told them to loot and the Rieklings started to loot everything in the caravan, even the armor from the dead assassins. Among the things they found was a sealed letter. They walked north, looking for someone safe. Before Uldk left, he smiled at the mage. He called the Khajiit strong and called them friends. The mage thanked them and then proceeded to head towards Windhelm with the letters. After a long walk, they finally found a perfect hide place: a small cave located on the mountainside nearby. They removed a rock and placed the loot there. They smiled at the loot. Everything looked valuable to them. They then placed the rock back. They left the loot in the small cave and began heading after the Khajiit. They followed the Khajiit to Windhelm. Uldk ordered his tribesmen to wait away from the city while he approached the bridge. The guards on the bridge shooed the Riekling away with his axe. The Khajiit exited the city and greeted the little fellow and asked how hiding the loot went. Uldk tried to tell the Khajiit about an important message. The Khajiit asked what it was about. The Riekling chief told him that they hid the loot and then pointed to his tribe and told him they found some strange paper with the loot. He handed the piece of paper to the Khajiit. He said they thought it was important. The mage opened the letter and began to read its contents. He saw that there was mention of Helgen in there. Uldk nodded and jumped in agreement. The Khajiit told the Riekling to follow him to Helgen, so they could catch men he was hunting by surprise. However, he thought it a little odd that they'd be in Helgen, since the town was a Stormcloak headquarters. All the Rieklings approached the mage, Uldk told the Khajiit that they would follow him. The Khajiit nodded and said for them to head there now. They started heading towards Helgen while avoiding the main roads. Uldk looked down at Bilgemuck, his mount. He looked extremely hungry. He looked up at the Khajiit and extended his hand asking for meat. The Khajiit handed some horker meat he had for rations. He told the Rieklings that they would need to hunt for more food. They still had two more days before the smugglers left Helgen. He told them that there was plenty of deer nearby so they would surely have luck in the woods. All of the Rieklings approved of the plan to go hunting. Uldk gave Bilgemuck the meat and commented on the fact that his mount loved horker meat. The chief then grabbed his spear, ready to go hunting. The Khajiit proceeded to hunt for deer to be eaten later on. He let the Rieklings take point, for he didn't want to set trees on fire with magic nor freeze them. Uldk and his scouts went into the wilderness to search for deer. After hunting more than enough deer to feed the entire group, the Khajiit decided to make a camp for the day and cooked his own food. One of the Rieklings walked towards the mage and asked for a deer skull. The Khajiit handed a cleaned deer skull to the little creature. The Riekling jumped happily and placed the deer skull on his head. Even though the deer skull was too big, he was happy with it. Uldk shouted and raised a piece of Venison in front of the Rieklings. He told them to eat, for they were strong. He then pointed to the mage and said that he was strong too, then told them to eat again. Uldk gave the Rieklings piece of Venisons enough to make their bellies full. After spending a night in a camp, the Khajiit and his group packed up and started waking towards Helgen again. Uldk walked beside him with his tribe behind them. He looked at the Khajiit and asked his name. The Khajiit introduced himself officially as Jo'Khar to the Riekling chief, whom then did the same. The vampire mage said that it was nice to meet the little creature. They headed south of Helgen and noticed that an empty carriage was outside the entrance of a small cave. Uldk walked towards his tribesmen. He ordered the more experience warriors to follow him to the empty carriage. Jo'Khar told them to forget about the carriage and get inside, so they can see what was inside the cave. The Riekling said that since he was strong, they would follow him. Uldk looked at his warriors and told them to guard the cave. The warriors stood next to the cave, guarding it. The chief followed the Khajiit. The mage told the creatures to stick close to him, for they can never know if the smugglers set up traps to keep people out. As they headed in, he noticed that someone just dug there recently and told the Rieklings to tread lightly. Uldk ordered to the Rieklings to look around for any loot of evidence. The Khajiit heard something that sounded like people and told the creatures to wait. Uldk seemed to try to hear. He asked if they were bad people, assassins. The Khajiit told them that he had an idea and to stick close to him, following silently. The people might lead them to the main den. The creatures did as he asked and followed closely. Jo'Khar also told them to stay low. They didn't want the assassins to figure out that they were stalking them. Uldk nodded. He called his tribesmen silently and they started to follow Uldk, while Uldk followed the mage. After 20 minutes of shadowing the two assassins, they end up in a large underground society of assassins packing loot on many carriages. The Khajiit knew they hit the jackpot. He told the Chief to get his tribe on the rocks overlooking the place and to start the attack when he gave the signal. Uldk nodded. He told his tribesmen to climb the rocks of the overlook. He made a gesture that resemble an eagle hunting a squirrel. The Rieklings nodded, splitting themselves and climbing the rocks overlooking the place. Uldk was in the tallest and largest rock. When that moment came Jo'Khar yelled for them to attack. Uldk made the gesture of an eagle hunting a squirrel. He shouted and charged at the assassins, along with his tribesmen. The assassins became quickly alerted. Many began to fight back aggressively, while the few quickly try to get the carriages out of the chaos. Before Jo'Khar could go after the caravan, a hooded woman nearly slashed his throat open. He recognized her smell, and asked the woman who she was. The woman didn't give an answer. She just started attacking the Khajiit instead. The two crossed blades. Three Rieklings jumped at the woman's neck, pushing her down and punching her in the face while she was laid down there. They were kicking her chin and jumping on her like she was a trampoline. The woman quickly kicked the Rieklings out of her way while seeming to try to hide her face. She then started running quickly. Jo'Khar didn't know what was going on but ordered the Riekling Chief to stop the caravans while he personally went after the woman. Uldk nodded and ran to the caravans, while calling some of his best Mounted Rieklings and mounting in Bilgemuck. He relayed Jo'Khar's order to his tribesmen and the Rieklings headed outside to strike at the caravan. They attacked the caravan, removing the wheels, destroying everything and looting every valuable object from there. A stowaway assassin tried to flee the Reiklings by running to towards the forest quickly. A Mounted Riekling ran after the stowaway assassin, throwing spears at him. The assassin just kept on running. He didn't realize he was heading straight for a Cave Bear. The Cave Bear pounced and quickly killed the assassin. The Mounted Riekling that was hunting the assassin backed off and returned to the cave quickly. He told Uldk about what happened. Uldk and his tribe awaited patiently for Jo'Khar to return. They had destroyed the caravan and looted it. Nearly 15 minutes later, Jo'Khar returned with the woman on his shoulder, seemingly having defeated her. Uldk asked who the woman was. The mage told him she was an old friend and that she just mistook them for bad people. The Dunmer was just silent, she seemed a little shocked at the tribe of Rieklings following the Khajiit. Jo'Khar asked Uldk why he didn't make their new home in the cave they just cleared out. He said he would take the woman somewhere safe. Uldk nodded. The Rieklings seemed to agree on making the cave their new home after they lost their former home in Solstheim. The Khajiit told them he would make sure to return as soon as possible. He then left with the woman. The Rieklings started to build around the cave, making into a makeshift home. They named the cave Musafarooke and began living there, it became the first Riekling settlement in mainland Skyrim. Legacy Uldk's tribe didn't live in Musafarooke for long. The Jarl of Falkreath put a high bounty on the Rieklings inhabiting the cave when they began to cause problems for local hunters, taking their prey and ruining the deer trade in Falkreath. Uldk and his tribesmen tried to defend themselves against the adventurers coming to claim the bounty but after Uldk was killed by one of them during an attack, in 4E 217, they ran from the cave. Uldk's son, Riksh, was named the new Chief of the tribe. Riksh rode Bilgemuck and led his people north past Whiterun Hold and the Pale until they came across the Winterhold Hold. In Winterhold they settled in Bleakcoast cave, where they didn't bother any of the locals and were allowed to live in peace. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Deceased